


Lead Me To The Truth (And I Will Follow You With My Whole Life)

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [86]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re so often together that Steve doesn’t realize things until they are pulled apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead Me To The Truth (And I Will Follow You With My Whole Life)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day:** Moiety (3/14)
> 
> **Time Frame:** Season 3-4  
>  **Title:** Mumford  & Sons' _White Blank Page_

They’re so often together that Steve doesn’t realize things until they are pulled apart. 

Until he’s away for a week on Reserves, and wakes up reaching for a body that isn’t there, or catches himself the fourth or fifth time he’s intending to turn and tell Danny something, serious or depraved, only to realize the man isn’t at his side, his six, his back, anywhere within hundred miles even. 

He doesn’t know when they became more one unit than two people living side-by-side, but he can recognize it when it feels like he’s missing the other half of himself suddenly.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Moiety** (noun)  
>  moi·e·ty [moi-i-tee]
> 
> **noun** , plural moi·e·ties.  
> 1\. a half.  
> 2\. an indefinite portion, part, or share.  
> 3\. Anthropology. one of two units into which a tribe or community is divided on the basis of unilineal descent.
> 
> **Origin:** 1400–50; late Middle English moite 


End file.
